1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to media player systems, and particularly to a media player system including a media player and an earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Earphones are widely used in audio reproducing devices, such as compact disc (CD) players, and moving picture experts group audio layer III (MP3) players. The earphone generally includes a pair of earpieces. The earphone is operatively coupled to an audio reproducing device for receiving audio signals transmitted from the audio reproducing device. The audio signals are received and converted to yield audible sounds by the pair of earpieces.
Typically, the earphone is provided with a volume control unit for adjusting volume level of the sounds outputted from the pair of earpieces.
However, the earphone with only one volume control unit has a limitation. It does not provide an option for persons with hearing impairment in one ear to set the volume levels of the corresponding earpiece independently. Thus, persons wearing the earphone may not be able to obtain good audio balance.
Therefore, providing an earphone capable of independently adjusting volume levels of at least one earpiece is desired.